A Tale of a Kitsune
by The Final Order
Summary: Dying in his sleep, Naruto wakes up in the sky with a message from the shinigami about the laws of the new world, watch as he grows. Please read AN at the beginning thank you. please review, and humanized ponies. No pairings yet.


Both series go to their original owners, I do not own them nor am I using them for profit, though if allowed and with a lot of help with my writing, I could. I found out how to pop my ribs. (Soul eaters mad Frankenstein grin). One more thing just let me get through the first chapter, before you start saying stuff like "that's not true" or "he wouldn't have done that". The cast are kids right now, well most of them, they are curious about the world and they are ignorant. So bear with me. Oh and there will be more Naruto characters in Equestria, just not telling you.

I reread this and thought about how I should go about this, and I came up with this. Should have made this where Naruto was born in Equestria, but I had to be arrogant and go the hard way. Now on with the story.

This break line is serious

The ninja world: many would say that it was cursed after living through it and watching their loved ones die in front of them, those being ninja who said those words, but at the same time it was a beautiful world.

Even The Shinigami would have to agree with those people, seeing as souls come from that world constantly, or more so than most worlds a day.

Having enough complaining about their lives in heaven, kami one day decided that all the souls with a cursed life (and the hand-picked by the higher ups for their own entertainment) to a world of peace.

Now this brings us to Shinigami as he was deciding on the good and bad souls.

"Heaven, hell, heaven, heaven, hell, hell, reincarnated, heav… wait!" Reaper shouted as he took an orb that was red/blue coloring to it. He looked at it closely before spinning it rapidly before throwing it up in the air and letting it land on the ground.

Instead of a sound of a crash of glass, there was the sound of a body hitting the floor with a thud. There, instead of a glass container of a soul, was a child the age of six and by the looks of it asleep, meaning that he died asleep and didn't feel any pain during the experience, much to the Shinigami relief.

Much too popular belief, the Shinigami wasn't cruel or evil, just doing his job at taking care of the dead.

Going to the child and pressing his fingers against the child's forehead, the Shinigami went through the child's memories. By the time he was finished he was sickened. The beginning of the tale he already knew about, because of being summoned there to seal the Kyuubi in the child, but as the story went on it got more and more twisted.

It started out with the death of Naruto's parents. Then it jumped to when he was three, getting a beating on is very birthday… for a measly prank. (He's a semi-smart child). Then skip a year and he was kidnapped by and unknown. Later was revealed the unknown was a part of a group called root. By age 5, half of his emotions were mildly destroyed, but the child held on. After another year of gruesome training, the child was breaking, but alas a good thing came, someone killed him in his sleep.

You might be thinking "That's a good thing!?" The answer is yes. Because would you want to become an emotionless pawn in some crippled old man's game.

Shinigami could only think of one thing that came out of this, the training. Don't get the Shinigami wrong, he didn't agree with the way they taught things, but they got the point across.

Tree climbing was a simple technique, but effective. Sealing was great thing to learn to in the long run.

After running through the memories again to find anything useful, Shinigami decided that the child had to continue on, so he left a memory of him explaining what happened, and laws of the next world, like usual.

So came Shinigami's favorite part of throwing a reincarnation to the next world, throwing them. Shinigami stood up; forming Naruto's form into a ball again, opened up a hole into the space time continuum drew back his hand, and threw the soul ball straight into the hole.

"Hmm, should have added that his form would have changed a little. Ah well back to work." Shinigami said as he went back to his desk and started doing what he did before he got distracted by Naruto."Hell, Hell, hell, Hell, reincarnated."

And so the reincarnation process began again.

Break

By the time Naruto made it through the hole he was already awake and had thought of the message that was left for him. The message was nothing special, just explaining that he died and the laws of this new world, that weren't that different from the Elemental Nations laws.

As the end of the portal hole got closer, Naruto felt something was off, he felt like being stabbed in his ass. Fearing that this portal was fucking with ass, he looked behind him to see what was going on, only to see a fox tail sprouting out of ass. (You know what I mean)

Frightened he screamed. Then he noticed another thing, this portal/tunnel was long. Taking his mind off of the fact he grew a tail, he looked ahead of him only to have to cover his eyes as a bright flash of light covered his vision.

After a few seconds of light, Naruto uncovered his eyes to behold a beautiful sight. Clouds, a city on the side of a mountain, with a castle within it to boot! A wide forest almost big as Konoha's forest. Another city off in the corner of his eyes caught his attention but what caught his attention was what it was hovering on, a… cloud?

As Naruto stared at what looked to be the most beautiful sight in his life, he noticed where he was exactly. He noticed he was millions feet up in the air. Letting out a scream, Naruto started to swing his hands up and down like a bird trying to fly but failing miserably.

As he kept descending, he kept swinging his hands till he saw a cloud in arms reach. Reaching out in panic, Naruto managed to grab the cloud but because of the speed he was going he was sent swinging in a different direction. (You know if you run and jump, grab on to a pipe and start swinging, you know. If you don't go play mirrors edge)

Closing his eyes, Naruto yelled out a single word that came to mind "HELP!"

Now heading head first to the ground, Naruto started praying to whatever god there was to help him. He got closer he was now 10,000 feet up in the air.

10,000 feet he was praying.

9,000 feet he went back to screaming help.

8,000 feet he was plain out screaming.

7,000 he was back to flapping his hands back and forth.

6,000 feet he was seeing people with wings and tails, thought he was hallucinating.

5,000 feet he was singing for the hell of it.

4,000 feet he was trying to grab onto low clouds.

3,000 feet he was doing flips in the air out of boredom.

2,000 feet he started channeling chakra to his feet like he did when he was taught how to tree walk and water walk.

When the 1,000 feet point reach was when something really surprising happened.

Right before Naruto's eyes, a dark red circle with markings on the inside appeared below his feet, which helped as a bouncy landing platform, much like a trampoline. This spectacle wasn't witnessed by Naruto alone as some of the "hallucinations" he saw earlier saw that he was falling and was on their way to help, but sped to a stop as the saw the fox child bouncing to what appeared to be a magic circle stop his fall. They just floated there watching the child bounced on the magic trampoline in shock, all except one person, or child I should say.

Said child was a Pegasus with gray wings, blond hair that reached the middle of her back and a blond tail. She was wearing a gray shirt and wearing black shorts. Instead of staring at Naruto (who was wearing torn up black sweater and ripped pants, so technically rags, sorry for not mentioning this earlier) she sped straight for the trampoline.

Surprised at someone landing next to him on the trampoline thing, Naruto jumped and made a little screech. Looking over at the girl jumping on the magic circle/trampoline, he took in what she looked like and there was only one thing that looked off; her wall eyed expression.

"My name is Derpy Hooves, what's your name!?"

Break

Celestia had seen a lot of things in her time, like the rule of Discord, the enslavement of ponies by HIM, and the worst of all, banishing her sister to the moon.

The weirdest thing started a couple years ago when people fell from the stating they were from a different dimension. After looking through their memories to see they were telling the truth and not deceiving her.

After confirming that they were telling the truth, she had the stay in the palace for the time being so they could get enough money and be on their way. When the time came they decided to purchase a house near the palace. One of them decided to join the royal guard, the other decided to become a teacher.

As Celestia watched over her kingdom she noticed a small magic circle in the air about 1,000 feet above Ponyville. Concentrating her telescope on the magic circle, she saw about 15 Pegasi hovering all around the circle with shocked faces. She looked at what shocked them and she was mildly surprised to.

Jumping on the trampoline was a blond Pegasus, and another kid what just sat there, looking astonished. What surprised her though was the tail that sprouted out of the kids lower back; a fox tail, and that meant one thing; Kitsune.

Calling for her guards, she commanded them to go fetch the people mentioned earlier. Following her orders, they went off to do the deed. While she waited, she continued to watch the children on the magic trampoline.

"Who would've guessed that Kitsune would fall out of the sky again?"

Break

You like it? Please review.

Ok, about makin a new story all of a sudden, I wanna see how far this gets me till I fuck up. But even then Im not stopping till I finish the tale. So don't think im giving this story any time soon


End file.
